The present disclosure relates to an arrangement for measuring analog and digital signals emanating from sensors arranged on measurement objects that are included in one or several distributed control systems, analyzing measurement results and/or controlling and/or monitoring functions and/or structures in a distributed control system that works with a first protocol.
The analysis and monitoring is already known of functions in distributed systems, for example control systems for machines, vehicles, for example cars, processes, etc., of the type that are described in patent applications and patents submitted and granted to the same applicant and/or inventor as the present patent application. For example, reference is made in particular to PCT/SE2003/01219, as this disclosure can be considered to be a further development of that previous work.
Reference is also made to the fact that measurement of analog signals and collection of measurement data is carried out and analyzed by special measurement personnel using traditional measurement data collection systems and evaluation programs. This work is separate from the analysis of the communication in the control system. The measurement of the measurement object is usually carried out in an independent environment.
As an example, the measurement of a car's motor and associated equipment in a test cell can be mentioned.
There is also a need for an arrangement where the functions relating to measurement, control, tools, simulation and protocols can be allocated to different specialists in the respective fields, with the result that the construction of the measurement device, control device, tool and protocol can be kept separate and that a developer does not need to have a thorough knowledge of the specialized field of other developers and that tools and instruments for special problems can be constructed in a simple way by combining the various functions.
There is also a need in connection with various subsystems of this kind to have an arrangement for reliable and accurate indication of time, on which functions in tools, instruments and subsystems are to be based.
There is also be need to be able to divide processor-intensive and memory-intensive tasks relating to calculation, control, measurement, data collection, and analysis between the various components involved in an optimal way (compare the use of PCs, PDAs, etc.) It also advantageous in certain situations to be able to utilize unit(s) in or with different functions in the different function stages.